Here we go
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Zakuro and Minto are now a couple, but after all, Minto know nothing about Zakuro, because she’s not really like to talk about herself. So, Minto decided to always stand by her side…


**Here We Go**

**Granite's notes: Hmm… Yes!! Another ZakuroXMinto's Story!! **

**Well, I promise that this story will be so… Romantic.**

**Altough I'm not a romantic person…**

**Mmm… I just have the idea now… Anyways, I'll put some romantic places around the world here, so… If you have or if you know some romantic, wonderful… interesting places, so… tell me where it is… Paris?? Madurodam?? Mmm… First at Japan, then… **

_Summary: I don't know yet where it comes, but Zakuro and Minto are now a couple, but after all, Minto know nothing about Zakuro, because she's not really like to talk about herself. So, Minto decided to always stand by her side…_

**Here We Go**

**Chapter 1: Shinkansen? Uhuh.**

Shinkansen:

Price: Ұ 100.000

This is a freepass for a week. Use it wisely.

Seat: 36 B, the sixth wagon

……………………………………

…………………………………..

Zakuro sighed, looking again, at her train ticket that was bought by Minto, her Kotori-chan.

_Minto?? Where's Minto?? Well, she's looking through the train window._

Zakuro then looked at her fingers, that was linked to Minto's.

Sighing, Zakuro turned her head to see something else.

"Who that cute bag is for??" asked some ladies, into some middle-aged people.

"Well, for my grandson" replied him, looking at his wife. They both looked so proud.

"Oh" commented them. The they started chatting something that's priceless to be written in this fic…

_For my Grandson…_

_What the heck?? Maybe after now their grandson will be happy, but papering a child like that is bad, right?? They won't know how cruel the real life is…_

_Seeing them, make me remind about my past… Buy something… No. My grandparents never do something like that. Never. My… I mean…I remembered that dad's parents sometimes bought me toys or girly stuff. Dad's father was died when I was one, and her wife was died when I was six. I just hope my mom's parents just like that…I…_

Flashback

'_Zakuro' somebody called me. I turned my head_

_It was mom's parents. I just frowned (and scowled) instead of ripping their throat._

_I hate spring holiday. My parents always forced me to stay at their house every spring, and… How on the earth I could live with someone I loathe a lot??_

_Lol! They're never giving me something. No. It's not like that… But I… began to think that they… don't like me… they HATE me…_

"_So, Zakuro… Why don't you enjoying the Madurodam?? It's finished a while ago…"_

_I cut him off. Everyone here's full of shit._

"_I'd go there by myself" snapped me, walking toward the door…_

"_Hmm… __**Madurodam**__. The Netherlands's miniature. well, maybe the currency will be changed from Gulden into… what?? Euro, if I'm not mistaken??_

"_Zakuro!!" There are some people calling my name._

_I bet it was Kevin, my neighbor-friend, and Marlyn, his girlfriend. But they never admit about that… Zakuro chuckled a little._

"_What's the matter??" asked me, trying to be polite._

"_Let's go to the Madurodam together!! I heard from Mr. Schwazzenger that you're going to Madurodam, so…"_

_Mr. Schwazzenger, my Grandfather. I hesitated hearing his name._

"_U… huh. Let's go there by tram…" replied me, without looking at them. Man, I don't have any time with this…_

"_Why don't we go on foot??" asked Marlyn, the girl with strawberry blond hair._

_She is right. From our house at Benoorden hout just need 20 minutes on foot. But I'm too tired for walking._

"_I want to compare the tram here with MRT - Mass Rapid Transit - at Singapore" snapped me._

"_Uhuh. Alright then" replied them, in unison._

_Then, we bought strippenkaart – kind of ticket -._

_At Madurodam, We paid 10 Euro per person… Mmm… Quite expensive, but after I see the wonderful view there, I have to admit that the price is… not so expensive._

_At there, we both got Madurodam's guide book, and passport Madurodam. This passport is only for children below 11 years old. Hmm… Now I'm 7 years old… _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hmm… I have… Hey! That's quite a good experience. I have to admit that, but hey Zakuro, why on the earth you have to remember that stupid experience when you was seven???_

"Onee-sama!!"_ That's Minto's voice. Maybe because now the scenery is Fujiyama at the left, and the sea at the right._

"Onee-sama!!"_ Uhuh. What's now, Minto?? I turned my head, only to see her face that is only an inch away from mine._

"Yes?" asked me, trying to stay cool, without any kind of blush. _Honestly, it's so hard, since she's looked all worried about me. She is… still looks so pretty, and she didn't looks so tired since our (stupid, damn, insane) trip to Oosaka yesterday. I remember the time we spent together…_

Flashback

"_That circular building is Oosaka fortress's hall!!"_

"_Those buildings in line are Oosaka Business Park!!"_

"_And there, Oosaka fortress, the symbol of Oosaka!!" _

"_So, how?? Oosaka is a beautiful place, right??" Minto cried out happily, showing me everything we can see from here, bird's eye._

_I just glared her. Then, I roll my Eyes. Huh… I think I've doing something wrong by asking Minto to be the guide… of our trip there…_

"_Hff… Minto… I've seen the Oosaka's view from here… Shouldn't we go to another interesting place??" asked me, putting my head into my palm. It's so booriing…_

"_U huh" replied Minto, looking sad. Maybe what I've said before offended her??_

"_Uh Minto… But…" I looked at the Oosaka fortress, trying to make some sentences._

"_The Oosaka fortress is more beautiful and wonderful than what I've seen from photo and TV, right??" asked me, trying to not make her sad._

_Her face shines again, showing the emotion of happiness. I smiled._

"_Yes! You're right, Oneesama!! Now looked so sparkled after the renovation!!" said her, happily._

"_Because that fortress is almost unemployed since its reconstruction seventy years ago"_

"_Seventy six years ago" said a middle-aged man, who cut her off._

"_Eh??" replied Minto, in confusion._

"_Actually, it's …………………………………………………" a middle-aged man started giving them some information about Oosaka's fortress… And Zakuro did nothing except rolled her eyes, and dragged Minto away from the man, and his group, which was playing or acting about being a Mitsuhide, Nobunaga, etc. Sure, Zakuro knew, that she will die for boredom hearing this, but she just can't help with this._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zakuro, for no single reason but that, chuckled, and it made Minto feeling neglected or confused. She's getting worried, since there's nothing that could make Zakuro chuckled like this, so she ventured to ask, "Why what's wrong with you, Onee-sama?? Do you find something funny??" asked Minto, raised her eyebrow.

Zakuro the shook her head, then turned to face Minto, says, "It's nothing. I just remembered about our trip to Oosaka yesterday" replied her, still chuckling a little.

"O… Glad to hear that then" replied Minto, admitted that coolly. She has no idea what is funny from their trip, or better called their date, yesterday. But she just glad seeing Zakuro's expression. She asked her to Oosaka for made her happy. And she's complete it though (Although it's work in crazy and insane way, since they faced murdered then polices came to ask them as witnesses)…… Minto surely cant help, but to sigh.

"Oneesama" Minto started, while put her palm in Zakuro's arm.

"Neh, Uh??" came a small reply from Zakuro, in confusion.

"Let's move" asked Minto, dragged her all of the way.

"But- Minto, I" Zakuro's started to protest, but Minto quickly put her finger into her mouth, shushed Zakuro.

"Sssh… Just doing something fun… should we??" asked Minto, with a wink.

Zakuro looked away, so Minto wouldn't see her blush.

_No uh. I can't act like my self… even it was Minto, who dragged me like a child…_

_What do you want, Minto??_


End file.
